spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 (97.91.9.173)
Previously on Island Madness. Fourteen strangers walked onto the island where they began to battle for $1,000,000. Meanwhile, an alliance was created. As the first KOI competition was held. Who will win the first KOI competition, Allison or William and who will he/she nominate eviction. Find out now on Island Madness. Jamison- Allison and William are neck at neck and Allison wins the first KOI competition. Allison- Woo hoo! Allison(Confensional)- I'm so excited that I won the first KOI competition and now I'm supposed to nominate three people for eviction. Who should I put up I wonder. Well Becky for sure I mean like at her go. Barely touched her jug she is just such a weak player. Becky- Oh my gosh. Mary- It's okay were both weak players and. Becky- I'm not a weak player. Becky(Confessional)- I will show them who's BOSS. I will show them who is a winner! Josh- Becky, we should have Allison nominate Mary, Kyle, William. Becky- Okay. Becky(Confessional)- No! Never! Mary and Kyle fine! But William is off limits! He is in my alliance. That is why I know I'm safe for the week. Now I'm going to say to Allison that Mary, Kyle and Josh need to be up on the block. Who will Allison nominate for eviction. Will she stick with plan to backdoor a member in her own alliance. Find out next on Island Madness. We now return to Island Madness where little chat between Allison and Becky is going on. Allison- So your saying Josh needs to go up for threatening a member of our alliance. Becky- Exactly! Allison- Okay, I will nominate Josh for eviction along with Mary but Kyle will have to wait. Becky- okay but who will you put up in Kyle's place. Allison- You'll see. ( evil grin) Allison(confessional)- She has no idea. So who you putting up instead of Kyle. Well Becky I was planning on putting up you. You think I'm nice but no, I'm the bad, evil one. Nominations Allison- It is time to for me to reveal my nominations for eviction. My first is Mary. My second is Josh. And my final one is Becky. Becky- What! Josh- no! Mary- I better win this VFE. Becky I have nominated you because you are such a weak player. Josh I have nominated you for a personal reason and a complaint. Mary I have nominated you because you disgust me. Mary- I am not disgusting. It is now time for the VFE competition. It is called Going Apple's. Please enter the field. How To play is you must pick up an Apple from the barrow using on only your teeth and put it in the basket. It sounds easy right. Every two minutes you will switch baskets so you will either stay the same, have bad luck or a greater opportunity off the block. Ready go. Josh is in the lead. William- Sorry I'm late what did I miss? Why are they acting like chickens. Mary is in the lead. Josh is in the lead. And switch time. Josh switch with Becky. Mary switch with Josh and Becky switch with Mary. So that leaves Becky in the lead. Becky(Confessional)- This is just giving me a bigger opportunity and I hope that this can prove I'm not a weak player. And Becky is almost there and has won the VFE competition right before another switch. Becky(Confessional)- I'm off the block. I'm safe for the week. Allison is going down. So that still leaves Mary and Josh on the block. Which will get evicted next time. Vote here right now. Mary ____________ Josh ______________